Droxx
|origin = Legend of the Omniverse|occupation = Child of Vekkisul God of Famine and Bloodlust Guardian of the Forest |affiliation = Vekkisul|powers/skills = Immortality Teleportation Shapeshifting Pscyhokinesis Famine embodiement Hunger manipulation Pathokinesis Death-force manipulation Zoopathy Invulnerability |crimes = Serial genocide Enslavement Stalking Kidnapping Serial murder Mutilation Human rights violation |status = Alive|type_of_villain = Famine Embodiement}} Droxx, also known as Lord of Famine '''or '''Guardian of the Forest, is a major antagonist in the Legends of the Omniverse ''spinoff and an adopted child of Vekkisul the Deranged. Serving as the physical embodiement of famine and bloodlust, Droxx was created by Vekkisul with the intentions of wiping human life off of Geno. Like Wsevv, Droxx has no solid form, though he tends to take the appearence of a grey wolf with yellow eyes and scars running across his chest. He was a primary villain during the first and third seasons, the latter of which he is sent by Vekkisul to oversee Tirus the Tyrannical's rule over New Geno. He was created by HeresJosh and Adie98. Origins Creation As he began his manifestation into Eldor, Vekkisul the Deranged utilized the concepts of famine and bloodlust in an attempt at creating a supreme being. Though Droxx was severely weakened by Daevas upon entering into existence, he still obtained incredible powers of both control and destruction. He was tasked by his creator with overseeing the take over of Eldor alongside Wsevv, his ancient counterpart. Droxx, though formless, took the physical appearance of the wolf, a feared and ruthless predator. Droxx made his debut appearance in the first season of ''Legends of the Omniverse ''as a beastly entity working alongside Wsevv. Residing in labyrinths thousands of feet below Eldor's surface, Droxx became more or less a mythological entity among the Eldorians, some of which entered the labyrinths and feel victim to him. As the Council began to grow suspicious of Laverenth, Droxx created a massive starvation event, annihilating the entirety of six villages and leading to the death of Senat's family. Learning about his existence via cave painting left by survivors, Senat swore to kill the "Hound of Blood" and avenge his deceased relatives. Shikari Arc Droxx makes a debut appearance in the Shikari Arc of ''Legends of the Omniverse as Senat's driving force. Taking multiple forms across Eldor (and setting multiple terrorist attacks into action), Droxx is eventually tracked by Senat and, although initially overpowers the former councilor, is defeat and forced into his own cave. Using chains made out of pure faith, Senat restrains Droxx and prepares to kill him before having visions of his father, reminding him of his pacifist ideals. Realizing what he has become, Senat frees Droxx and breaks his sword, pleasing his father (who in reality was a corrupted illusion formed by Vekkisul). Droxx takes his confusion as a chance to attack, leaping on Senat and pinning him down. Angered that he was deceived, Senat musters all of his strength and throws Droxx off of a cliff, sending him to his presumed death. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Cosmic beings Category:Fighters Category:Original Category:Original Characters